


Punishment

by TheBarfly001



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Arguing, Cussing, Drama, F/M, Humorous Ending, Insults, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Pegging, Punishment, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: Tony gets his ass handed to him after trying to take away the suit he gave to Peter. Characters are owned by Marvel. *oneshot*





	Punishment

"I'm gonna need the suit back.", Tony said to Peter.

"But I'm nothing without this suit!", Peter explained. But Tony wasn't in the mood for games.

"If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it.", he said to Peter, who became furious and put his face up against Tony's. Tony was surprised.

"Oh really, Mister Stark?! What about you?! What are you without your suit? Huh? And don't say genius billionaire playboy philanthropist! That card won't work! You're definitely something without your suit, but it's not very good.

"And what is that?", Tony whispered tauntingly. Peter then let it out.

"AN ARROGANT AND HYPOCRITICAL ASSHOLE!!!"

Tony was shocked. Nobody had talked to him like that, let alone yelled. Ever. Especially a teenager. But he wasn't going to let that go to his head. He gave a little smirk, pretending to be defeated. He calmly got back into the Iron Man suit, closed around him like a cocoon. Peter put his mask back on. He was just about to spin a web when Tony grabbed him by a leg and shot up into the air.

"What the hell?! Where are you taking me?!", Peter asked.

"The tower.", Tony replied.

"Put me down, you son of a bitch!"

They flew across the city for a few minutes before arriving at the tower. Tony set Peter down on the landing platform. He landed next to Peter and was about to strip him when the Iron Man suit suddenly powered down.

"I heard you two on your suit's mic, Tony!", Pepper said to him.

She came in front of Tony, holding a remote that controlled the suit.

"What do you think you're doing, Pepper?! Peter doesn't deserve that suit!"

"Oh, really? You don't deserve yours! Peter is right. You are exactly what he called you."

She pressed a button on the remote, making the suit reveal Tony's crotch.

"Try to take away the Spider Suit again, Tony, and you won't have any children with me."

Pepper then looked at Peter.

"Get out of here, kid."

Peter nodded. He spun a web and swung out of sight.

"I'm so gonna get you for this, Pepper!", Tony fumed.

"Shut up, asshole.", she shot back.

She pressed another button on the remote to make the suit walk back inside the building with Tony still in it.

"You know, Tony. While you're still inside that suit, I'm gonna make it walk into the bedroom. I've been wanting to try a new kink. And since you're an asshole, I'm gonna peg you with my strap-on. I know you'll like it.

"Oh, God.", Tony whispered.

Happy was watching nearby and snickered.

"This is gonna be good!", he thought as he watched them go inside. He then spotted Peter, who was actually sticking around to make sure Tony was out of sight. He'd also heard everything they said.

"Freaky couple, huh?", he asked Happy.

"Totally, Spidey."


End file.
